


Hold

by MR01



Series: Leal [3]
Category: Succession (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Canon Compliant, Episode Related, M/M, Missing Scene, Non-Explicit Sex, Sibling Incest, Spoilers, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Whump kinda but not much, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2020-11-02 07:44:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20672558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MR01/pseuds/MR01
Summary: Kendall sits on the couch beside him. Silence filling the room as he just holds Roman close. Both knowing that this won't last.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own 'Succession'

* * *

"Hey Romie, let me in man." He leans against the door not caring that he sees some elderly couple and their fugly shih tzu approaching.

His voice going a little gentler yet with a stern lilt to it as if blending the perfect mix of his experience of speaking to one of his kids and trying to do damage control on the spot in front of a crowd of millions.

Successful before he even finished saying the words. "You're my homie."

With Roman opening the door and looking like absolute garbage.

Vulnerable.

With eyes bloodshot, puffy and it pisses him off that his Dad, their Dad had no real reason for such violence but he has a tendency and honestly this would be far from the first time it's happened.

"Whatta you want. Can't you see that I'm not decent." Roman throws the door open nevertheless. Not really looking at him as he grabs a bottle of bourbon.

Closing the door quickly he takes in the scene.

It makes his heart ache.

Kendall doesn't think twice as he catches up with him.

Holding him in place without much effort.

Hugging him from behind in the middle of the living room. Resting his head against Roman's neck.

Feeling him tense up slightly before he sighs. Relaxing against his chest. 

Kendall kisses him. His lips pressing delicately against Rome's neck then his jaw.

Hearing Roman's sharp intake of air. And he doesn't know what to make of the sound so he lets him go.

* * *

A few minutes pass. With Kendall having taken temporary residence on his couch.

Silence is deafening as they looking anywhere but at each other before Roman is pushing himself off the couch.

And at times like this he thinks it's a wonder Rome even stayed in place for as long as he had.

"You weren't too bad out there Rome. I'd lay off offering the public to do anything but aside from that, I am proud of you dude."

Roman chuckled softly as he rolled his eyes. Mumbling the words 'I aim to please' before resting his feet on him after taking the coffee table for himself instead.

"Tilt your head back a little. I wanna see it." Kendall grimaced as he looks at the damage. It's not that bad, certainly nothing money and an evening at the dentist, unless they make house calls can't fix.

But he doesn't doubt for a moment that it does not hurt.

Roman scoffed before laughing. Rolling his eyes playfully and saying. "Next you'll be telling me to open wide, that I won't feel a thing."

He wants to tell him that he doesn't need his sympathy or a nurse but he keeps it to himself.

It feels kinda nice. To have him here, all to himself.

Kendall is a real gift. Roman won't ever tell him that but it's a fact.

They stare at each other briefly before Roman is looking away and calling him a pervert under his breath as Ken just raised an eyebrow.

"Kay well I'm no doctor and you're too proud. At least at the moment to seek out a professional. So humor me, darling and follow me to the restroom. I'll patch you up."

Kendall leaves him there moments later as he goes to the kitchen and grabs a cup along with some salt packets.

Throwing it in the microwave for twenty seconds then taking it out. Swirling it with water in the glass for half a minute before grabbing another cup and the bourbon.

Once he's inside the restroom he sees Roman slumped by the toilet.

Not even on it. Just living his best life on the floor and Kendall wonders if he should have also called his secretary to get him some ibuprofen for his brother.

He won't. It's too late now. Roman won't allow anyone else to see him like this.

Still he tries to make do.

Handing him the glass of water he tells him to gargle it.

Roman stares up at him as if he's not all there for a while before he accepts the glass and does as he's told.

Glaring at him when he sees the other glass full of alcohol and he knows the drill.

Making a couple unpleasant sounds of stress, some discomfort and evident pain but they survive the storm.

Once that's done he turns on the faucet to cool then cups his hands together.

Knowing halfway through actually doing that, remembering the cups but it's too late.

Roman's already drinking out of his hands only to spit the liquid out one last time.

With Roman holding back on a joke about kinks because he suddenly feels sluggish then he's grabbing a roll of toilet paper to dab around his mouth carefully.

* * *

Kendall sits on the couch beside him. Silence filling the room as he just holds Roman close.

Both knowing that this won't last. But they enjoyed the moment of peace between them.

"You were something else today Ken, aside from that speech and how you stood up for me. I saw a spark of what you-" Kendall kisses him roughly.

Not really sure where Rome was going to head with this and sure as shit not wanting to hear it because whatever it was will probably be way off mark.

Roman seems to decipher something without bringing much attention to it as he pulls away from him.

Only to lower his voice into something a little needy and lust laced before he bites his lower lip and stares up at him.

"Okay. This I can do. Make me feel good baby. Better, ay?" 

A challenge in his eyes. Cocky fuck.

Still Kendall's scale is unbelievably ill-balanced when it comes to Roman and his whims.

"You're a brat." Still he does not plan on letting him down just yet.


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

"You saying it's a no go then? Shame dude, I would have loved to get my ass ate." Roman sighed dramatically as he leaned back a little. 

Running his tongue over his lips. Giving him a little moan.

Closing his eyes. Exposing his neck yet not making an effort to do much more after that.

And he doesn't hold off on smiling when Ken looks away clearly flustered and wow this is new.

He had almost been certain that Rava had pegged him at one point.

Weak.

He'd have to let things get a little more adventurous.

"Yo has anyone, you know.." Kendall refrains from staring at him up until the end of that sentence. His lips pressing together in a thin line as his eyebrows set.

He looks funny. Adorable and Roman could just eat him up but he reaches out instead.

His hands outstretched for him. Fingers gently running down his older brother's wrist before he lets him go.

Roman thinks of the guys he's previously paid off. The people who he's paid a substantial amount to in exchange for their silence.

He wants to admit it. That this isn't his first walk in the park or the kinkiest shit he's ever done but he thinks it shouldn't matter right now.

"What tried me on? Well-" he just played himself cause he cut himself off.

"Rome" Kendall raised his voice slightly, annoyed. Wondering if he should take off his shoes and just sit down instead.

"No.. I usually focus on other stuff and I didn't want from them but it looks fun."

"I-" Kendall paces around the room for a little bit, feeling somewhat embarrassed as he thinks about what he wants to say.

Mentally saying 'nailed it' when he coughs up the words. "We could try it." 

"Really? Cool, where would you like me my good Sir?" Roman winks at him for good measure but it goes straight to his cock when Kendall's eyes go dark.

"Table. Take your clothes off." Roman smiles. Calling delicious victory in his head while he moves. Working quickly as he discarded his clothes to the floor. 

"Hold on. I've actually got a few things I want from you first."

Roman stills in the middle of removing his shirt.

"Uh well as unfortunate as I find my current predicament and no matter how much I want to.. I think it'll hurt something awful to blow you right now. Although on the bright side, I guess I could give you a hand-" he stops talking when he sees Kendall shake his head.

"No, of course. C'mon. Just um go take a shower. I think I'd feel better, less you know."

Kendall looks thoroughly in his own head as he waves his arms around as if that would serve to drive his point home.

"Oh." He laughed. Scratching his cheek and dragging a thumb down to his chin. "I can do that."

He doesn't take offense to it. In fact thinks it's fantastic logic. That it could further ignite the energy and damn he wants him bad.

Roman walks down the hall. Practically speed walking as he tosses what's left to the floor in swift movements.

Leading the way back to the restroom and turning on the faucet to warm water. 

Once they are inside the restroom he shudders a little. Feeling excitement bubble under his skin.

He wants to kiss him. Run his tongue over everything but he knows he can't. 

His mouth problem has only been in place for half an hour and it's already ruined his life in his opinion.

"You gonna join me or would you just like to watch?"

Fuck he'd welcome both of those options. Not quite sure which would get him off first but he certainly wants to find out and definitely still do both.

He turns back to look at Kendall and bites his lower lip. Blinking a few times when water starts to spray a little harder. 

Now that he's inside he thinks this wasn't that great of an idea.

It's ruining his vibe. He had been going for sexy and confident but knowing that Kendall is so new to this.

It's humanizing kinda. And that is different from what he's seen from him before. 

It's making his heart feel funny. And he really wants to touch him.

"I..I'll do both. You'll do what I want, right Ro?"

Kendall doesn't have to look lower to see that Roman is hard. His cock already dripping with pre-come. 

He just nods. Words failing him when he sees Kendall removing his clothes. Steam filling up the air and mirrors now.

"Grab shampoo then a sponge. Clean yourself up. Avoid touching yourself." 

A groan between horny and a disappointed mess leaves Rome as he catches his drift.

Complying anyway.

Ken watches as Roman does as he's told.

Uttering the words "fuck you" when Kendall calls him a good boy.

Avoiding his cock or looking at him too much until Ken grabs his arm. Stopping him in place.

Causing him to gasp audibly and his eyes meet his. 

Allowing himself to be turned around. Being shoved hard against a wall and it goes straight to his dick.

Shivering slightly as Kendall kisses his neck gently in contrast.

His hand over his own still. Resuming the actions. A little slower yet with the added pressure.

Then moving up to tweak a nipple as his tongue toys with him.

Telling him little nothings and words of encouragement, endearment. What an asshole. Yet it still works for him. 

He has Roman right where he wants him. So ready to do anything just to get fucked until he can't think about anything else for the rest of the week.

Feeling Kendall's cock press up against him the moment they both finally reach his cock and he is unable to keep himself from moaning out the words.

"Ah baby." And "fuck." A little louder than he had hoped. 

"You like that? How much I wonder." Ken is a total shit as he whispered the words. His voice rough, so serious. "Looking at you now. So needy for me. I bet I can get you off without even having to touch you." 

He licks at the shell of his ear. His breath ghosting over him. "I can make you come without you even touching yourself. Should I take my time?"

Roman backs up into him as he closes his eyes to let the shampoo and soap rinse from his hair and face.

He mumbled out the "please Ken. I just need you." So desperately that Kendall seemed to remember himself and that right now he wanted to be here for him.

He grips Roman's hips tightly getting on his knees in a fluid movement. Not waiting long before he has his middle and pointer finger at his hole.

Grabbing the bottle of lube he had successfully thought to purchase beforehand. Well that and a small vial of coke but he wouldn't let Roman see that.

He knows how much Rome hates drugs because of what he claims it's made him.

Telling him to relax. That he's got him before lathering his fingers up and making his way in. 

Kissing his lower back twice before he pulls out slightly then adds in another one then a third.

Taking his time as he works him open. How he enjoys the noises Roman can't keep down despite him covering his own mouth now.

"I give. You win." Kendall thrusts his fingers in deeper and angles them just right enough to have Roman calling out phrases that would get him into Hell if what they are currently doing doesn't.

"You're so sweet." Were the words he said instead of 'i want to taste your ass' because he would have burst out laughing despite what they are currently doing and the fact that he's not twelve.

Before he pulls his fingers out far too slowly and just goes in with his tongue instead.

Merciful and a bastard all wrapped up in one.

Circling around his hole to get a feel for what to do as he spread him wide open. 

Actually shocked to see that he wouldn't mind trying this again. Thinking it fucking hot that Roman is at his mercy like this.

Hearing the distorted words 'oh no, I'm gonna come' and 'Ken you sex-" before they both faint hear knocking on the door.

And both stop what they are doing long enough for Roman to tell whoever was at the door to fuck off right now or face a billion dollar lawsuit with such conviction Kendall had been left to stare in awe up at him.

* * *

With Roman having been on the brink of orgasm only to feel panic start to settle instead.

"What? Shit dude, did I fuck this up? Ah damnit." Roman moves to turn off the water. Feeling more than just a little deflated.

Turning to face him then bending a little so that Kendall doesn't have to talk to his dick.

Not that he'd mind some 'help' right now but the mood is quickly fading in the face of real danger.

Everyone is here. Even fucking Stewy. If they so much as glanced at each other for a few seconds too long they'd suspect something was cooking.

Sure as fuck not this but there is always an over archiving rat scouring off somewhere so they could actually be more careful.

But right now he had been thinking fuck that. Just fuck me instead. And now here they are.

Kendall just stares at him. Looking at his eyes then his lips and Roman is just a needy bitch for him.

Not at all ashamed to admit that.

Capturing his mouth carefully and this wasn't a great idea.

Roman thinks his mouth is bleeding again. It kinda stings. He can definitely taste blood.

Backing up and licking his lips he tries to smile weakly.

Knowing that they have to logically cut this short.

"We can pick this up some other time. I'll make it up to you." Kendall grabs a bottle of shampoo and pours some onto his hands.

Washing them both quickly as he moves under the showerhead.

Not expecting Roman to sidestep him in order to kiss his ribs.

Stare up at him, pleading with a challenge burning in his eyes.

"Fuck me fast." His words coming off as if water in a desert.

Unexpected yet very much welcome. Sending a chill down Kendall's spine when he hears the words. "Take my mind off the pain Kenny. I'll be like death. Quiet for you." 

Spoken so seriously that he is powerless to do anything but nod.

If the guests passing through hearing the sounds of pleasure or of Kendall's name followed by some explicit language they don't comment on it. 

Not really wanting to commit the moment to memory but there is like one or two people saying 'atta boy Kenny' before walking off.

So sure that these two were having a fantastic night.


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

"Look man. Fuck just this once because you, you look bad. All bullshit aside." 

Stewy holds up his right hand as if to say scouts honor or like he'd cross his heart and hope to die. 

And Kendall wonders if it's genuine fear or just the crack he did earlier talking but he feels his heart speed up a little at the sentiment. 

"I'm offering you a friend card. You know that right? What the hell does Logan have on you. To have you like this, Ken. You're a fucking zombie. A puppet."

Kendall opened then shut his mouth. He high-key wished he had taken Roman up on just crashing in his hotel room for the night.

Sleeping off his high and maybe just holding him close because he really missed doing that with someone but he had made an excuse that Connor was texting him.

And now he's here. Without his billion dollar deal. No drugs or alcohol in sight and getting interrogated by an old friend.

"I-I saw his plan. Assessed his strategy. It uh. It was better." Kendall tried hard not to look away or jumble up his speech in front of Stewy.

For the most part he was successful. Probably not super convincing but who gives a shit he got through it.

He doesn't expect it when Stewy holds onto his arm pulling him in slightly. Voice low. Conviction shining through when he mumbled the words. "I don't believe you and I definitely don't trust you. Still, take care of yourself."

Before he's letting him go. Straightening himself up and going back into the resort.

Leaving him alone once more. With Kendall feeling blood pumping in his ears and like he can't breathe properly.

* * *

Roman is exactly where he didn't want to be. Back downstairs in a crowd full of boring ass people and then there's Shiv.

Walking up to him with fucking Tom and he just thinks of the word leech.

Tom is an alright guy but something isn't sitting right with him at the moment and he thinks his mind just targeting the first sad sap he sees.

Maybe he'll try Greg next.

"Don't you look happy tonight?" Tom asked. All smiles. Looking comfortably happy. Drinking champagne. Holding a plate of mermaid cake nibbles.

What a dork.

Then there's Shiv. Commanding his attention. Fucking bitch.

"What happened. Some bimbo too intoxicated to remember where she left her car keys give you a rim job?" She smiles at him. Giving him a look like she just knows he's been up to no good and she approves.

Because someone in this family has too and she simply looks bored.

He loves her.

"Mm oddly specific. Take notes Tom, I think she wants something you ain't giving her."

She scoffs and Tom's coughing up his drink about to protest or say something probably but Roman's already moved on with his life.

"You love-doves seen Ken? I've been wanting to catch up."

Right at the moment he saw Willa and Greg walk by. Both busy talking about something he clearly doesn't care about but Greg chose the moment to interrupt them and butt into their conversation.

"Oh I have. He's outside with that super rich dude. Yay high, handsome. His old college buddy or something. I don't know. They seemed close." 

Those words are all he needs for Roman to simply walk off towards the entrance doors and into the night.

With Connor and some of the Con-heads blocking his path for a minute on his way out.

And he thinks he heard one of them say that the Great Depression was a fabrication from the Flat Earth Society.

But that piece of information was too much for his brain to process in a siting so he just kept on walking.

* * *

When he finally makes it outside he sees Kendall and he wants to call out but something just stopped him.

It didn't feel right he supposed. It was like a gut feeling.

The first thing he notices aside from the full moon and the cloudless sky is that besides them too there aren't many cars outside much less people.

The 'party' has died down and he can't help but think that Marcia is upstairs down-talking his father into not hiring a Hitman to kill Nan.

Still he lingers back against the shadows of a tree because Kenny has taken up to walking into the nearby forest like some psycho.

And he doesn't know where, how or when he brother got access to a..what is that a pocket knife, a small kitchen knife?

He's a little far off and can't quite make it out but it's definitely a sharp weapon.

What the fuck. And he wants to move. He really, really does but he doesn't. He just stayed in place.

He holds his breath as Kendall holds up a knife to his throat.

It's a few seconds but lord does it feel like a lifetime.

He watches him back it up. Toss it in the air, catch it then place it against his skin. Against himself and for Roman it's too fucking much.

At that moment it seems like divine intervention is on their side because they both hear a noise like a twig or a branch snap then the giddy far off laugher of some girls from a distance.

Only then thankfully is the spell broken.

Because the next then he knows Kendall is letting the object goes as if it burned him.

Then he is kicking dried up leaves over it.

Like nothing happened.

Oh fucking Kendall.

He doesn't know how to help him. He doesn't know how to help himself either. Just great.

Roman won't ever tell him he saw this. What would he even say? 

_Hey I saw you almost killed yourself. How'd that go._

Or

_Dumbass. You die, I just about follow you because you sure as hell won't leave me here alone._

Would Kendall think he'd call him a coward or a pussy for not going through with it.

Damn it. He is persuading him into his bedroom again and locking the door this time till morning.


End file.
